


One More Set

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bucky being a tease, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steve Watching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: You get a little more than you bargained for when you agreed to help Bucky with his morning work out. Steve is more than willing to take over. But first you have handle all fifty sit-ups.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 76





	One More Set

Sweat trickles down your spine, each breath clawing its way through your aching chest. Heat radiates from you, thick and slow warmth pulsating through every fiber of your being. Your hands flutter above your glistening thighs, dragging your eyes open, you try to speak; the words clinging to your throat, they slide back down when he moves up.

Swallowing once, twice you try again, a litany of words fight their way back up. Only one makes it out.

“Please,”

The thready whine agonizing to your own ears. 

You don’t care. You need it so bad. God you want him, you need him to move faster, deeper, just fuck you. He has to, he has to give you need, Bucky just please.  
Every part of you is tied to this moment, to him. Nothing exists outside of him. Your body no longer yours, but his.

What's left of you is needy, mindless, desperate.Pleasepleasepleaseplease  
You don’t realize you’ve been begging this entire time. Until he claims your lips, his dry chapped lips soothing to your swollen mouth, his tongue dipping into the tiny dents your teeth left behind in your bottom lip. His hot, wet tongue slipping into your mouth as he swallows the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard.

He thrusts up, a mere flex of his hips sending a surge of blistering heat spiraling through you, adding to the inferno consuming you yes like that baby, so good, please, just-. Your hands latch onto his shoulders, a vain attempt to keep him with you. Please, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t stop Please.  
Bucky chuckles, a soft minty cool rush of air on your neck. He almost feels bad for you. He can’t help but draw this out, savoring in the way your nose presses against his stubble covered cheek. The way your salt tinged kiss lingers on his lips, the way your sweat slicked face shimmers under the fluorescent lights enhances your beauty in a way he didn’t know was possible till now, the way you’ve never looked more cockdrunk, fucked out then this very moment.

He wants a little more from you, you’ve been doing so well, you can give him just a little more.

“28”

No fuck, Bucky god no-no more sit-ups,please  
He places your hands back on your hips. His hand, black vibranium laced with gold slides down your chest, smooth, crisp metal on your heated flesh, a reprieve from the fervor overtaking your body, shivering as the cold seeps into you, leaning into his hand, your lips searching for his.

A momentary respite, then his fingers roll your nipple, a light twist of his fingers, a soft tug, another surge in your core. He can feel your arousal slip around him, your body begging more than your mouth ever could.

Still, he has a goal to meet, a deep kiss into your bare shoulder and he’s gone.

Back to the thin cardinal red mat.

He watches you struggle to stay still. His focus never wavering from you, a wordless dare in his eyes, move move do it, you want to, do it. Disobey.  
Despite the fact that you’re straddling him, your thighs around his, his thick cock seated deep within you. In a position of power over him, he dominates all of you. Your body anticipating his touches, the lingers feel of his hands ingrained in your skin. Those hands hidden behind his brunet locks. His arms folded behind his head. The only signs he’s affected is the swell of his plump lips, a flush across his cheeks. You were wrecked before he reached eleven.

His eyes shift up your body, you can feel gaze on you, your belly drops, clenching around him when they settle on your face, not a word spoken from his lips, he knows you inside and out, and you know him, words aren’t needed right now, what you need is for him to move. His abs contract when he moves back up, another flex of his hips, stronger this time, his cock pushing through your walls, hitting that spongy, hidden part of you that always belongs to him. 

Your eyes roll back into your head, a low hiss emitting from you, please.

“29”.

Something in you snaps. Moving faster than he thought possible, your legs hook around his waist, arms around his torso, hands splayed across his back, your nails dig into skin. You suck his earlobe into your mouth, teeth grazing his skin. Please Bucky…

His laughter echoes in the gym, “We’re not done”.

You bite down, hard enough to make him smack your ass, his hand caressing away the sting. Releasing him, you grab the back of his head, locking your hands in his hair, pulling him closer to your face. Bucky, I’ll be so good, so good, please. Grabbing his bottom lip between your teeth, you clench down hard, snapping your hips forward, a heady rush of pleasure bursting through you, through him. He throbs in you, its a sensation you can never get used to, the feel him throbbing, stretching your pulsating walls because of you, for you.

You can see when he feels you clench down again, his pupils widening, a thin sliver of sapphire left, his lips drawn back in a smirk. His hands drop to your hips, a firm bruising grip. Your hands crush his hair between your fingers when he moves your body over his. His thick feral grunts make you quiver around him.

“You fucking brat,” another grunt. “So fucking impatient, so fucking needy”.

“Such a good fucking girl”, he grins,not that you hear a single word of it. Only a dull ringing in your ears, sweet relief raging through you. His hands twisting, tugging your body, each thrust bringing you closer to the edge, he licks a stripe up your neck, nipping your jaw, kissing his way back down.

“So damn tight”, he groans, “You’re gonna feel me inside you all week”. Looking down, he watches your nipples brush against his chest with each bounce of your breast, his cock moving in and out of your cunt, coated with your slick, each plunge of dick pushing more your juices down his thighs. “Take every inch, this all for you baby”. He tugs your head back, his metal hand working your hips swiftly, “Want me to fill this pussy up, you need don't you?”

You nod, words tumbling around in your addled brain, one word leaving your lips, his name, a decandent,sinful as you dig your nails into his back. He takes your chin, looking in your eyes, “Love you sweetheart, now cum for me”, he commands. He pushes you down harder, his hand moving between your bodies finding your clit, he barely brushes it, just enough to push you over the edge.

When that coil in you snaps, your orgasm consumes you white hot pleasure coursing through every part of you, soft broken moans frantically muttered into his neck, he fucks you through your high, until you come back down, his hands rubbing your back.

When you lift your head, you groan, his cock hard and thick in your spasming core. You try to push up, stopping when his hands tighten around your hips. His amused eyes finding yours, “Told you. We. Are. Not. Done.”, sharp, shallow thrusts pounding each word into your cunt.

He kisses your lips, a mere brush of his tongue before pulling back. “I lost count, I have to start over”.

Before you can protest, you hear a voice behind you. “Fuck that, twenty-nine Bucky”. Steve grumbles, sitting up on the bench, “Twenty fucking nine”.

You twist, looking over your shoulder at Steve, he winks, “She has to help me with my set next, so hurry up, punk”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @angrythingstarlight on tumblr


End file.
